<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Afterworld by Dramafanforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793832">Into the Afterworld</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramafanforever/pseuds/Dramafanforever'>Dramafanforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, F/M, Harry following Draco into the afterworld after a long and happy life together, death at old age, drarry discord drabble challenge, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramafanforever/pseuds/Dramafanforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This text was written for the<br/>Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge September 2020:</p><p>Task: Write a Drarry text about the topic "journey" with exactly 325 words.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Afterworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This text was written for the<br/>Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge September 2020:</p><p>Task: Write a Drarry text about the topic "journey" with exactly 325 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Into the Afterworld</p><p>My dear<br/>
You went ahead<br/>
I wished it was me<br/>
I still have the map<br/>
So wait and see<br/>
I will track you down<br/>
In your holy town</p><p>That ache in my chest<br/>
It won’t go away<br/>
There’s no need for rest<br/>
I don’t want to stay<br/>
I ceased to belong<br/>
So I won't hold on</p><p>All is settled<br/>
Nothing to mourn<br/>
Everyone's fine<br/>
No one forlorn<br/>
The time is right<br/>
No urge to fight</p><p>One year has passed<br/>
It felt so long<br/>
The time before<br/>
was like a song<br/>
a voyage of two loving souls<br/>
becoming one like merging poles</p><p>Do you still remember<br/>
How the journey began<br/>
With heroes and dragons<br/>
And a great evil plan</p><p>I met you on Diagon Alley<br/>
and later on the train<br/>
our life became Death Valley<br/>
because of Voldemort’s reign</p><p>The hatred we grew<br/>
Was so intense<br/>
Thus falling for you<br/>
Did not make sense</p><p>When falling asleep<br/>
I watched your name<br/>
Nothing to keep<br/>
But dreams and pain</p><p>You did break my nose<br/>
I scarred your skin<br/>
You saved me of those<br/>
Who were your kin</p><p>I dream of demon's fire<br/>
That red hot threat<br/>
My hand a saving wire<br/>
My heart was set</p><p>I never forgot you<br/>
It was like an itch<br/>
Maybe I made you<br/>
My personal snitch</p><p>I caught you at thirty<br/>
I’m sure it was fate<br/>
You’ve been very flirty<br/>
I made you my mate</p><p>When we were bonded<br/>
It felt like pure bliss<br/>
though people responded<br/>
with doubts and a hiss</p><p>Children were born<br/>
And families made<br/>
Tragedies happened<br/>
Our love did not fade</p><p>We travelled together<br/>
There’s no regret<br/>
A life with no tether<br/>
No wish to reset.</p><p>The journey has ended<br/>
A new one will start<br/>
I know you are waiting<br/>
The year has been hard</p><p>The path is like a beaming ray<br/>
The passage is wide open<br/>
See, I am almost on my way<br/>
Eternity is certain</p><p>Here I am!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>